Back in time
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A new enemy who is after one person and to keep the rest of the Whammy's from trying to stop him he sends them to the past. Can the Whammy's find a way back from the past in time to save the world or is the world doomed? How will they be able to stop this evil? Rated T for safety. Warning: Yaoi, violence and references slash parts from other things as said in one of the AN.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A man paces in a dimly lit room. He is muttering to himself. "What's taking so long? We should have him by now!"

A knock echoes around the room making the man stop.

The man turns to the closed door. "Come in." He says to whoever made the knock.

The door opens and a slightly younger man comes in. "Sir. I have news."

The man perks up. "Did we get him?"

The younger man looks anywhere except for looking at the other. "Um. No sir." He says hesitantly.

The man growls. "What the Hell happened!?"

The younger man looks down. "He seems to have vanished."

This makes the man growl in a more dangerous tone. "What do you mean have vanished?!"

The younger man jumps back in fear. "I mean sir that he just disappeared." He says in fear.

The man slams a foot up then down making the younger man jump back again. "FIND HIM!"

"Yes sir." The younger man salutes then turns dashing off out the room like he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

The man snarls turning to the back wall. "He cannot escape us forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Mello rolls over and awakens in his bed at Whammy's house. He sits up and stretches. "Man what a good night's sleep." He says to himself then he finishes stretching only to turn to his alarm clock. "Six thirty five. Not bad timing again." He smiles to himself then he throws the covers off getting up. He heads to the connected bathroom to have his morning shower throwing the clothes he slept in into the hamper in his room since the orphans have to wash their own clothes so they aren't new to it when they leave. He sigh's feeling relaxed as the warm spray falls onto his body and he washes up.

When he returns to his room and changes it is almost seven leaving him about half an hour before classes begin.

He heads out of his room and goes on down the hall to go get something to eat. He doesn't expect to see Near there since he never eats in front of others. He enters and sure enough no Near but there is some others there. He ignores them to get some breakfast.

Seems the cooks made bacon, eggs and toast today.

He gets some of each putting it on his tray then goes to sit down to eat grabbing a packet of butter as he passes by the table that holds stuff like that. He sits down and begins eating scooping the eggs first onto his fork.

After breakfast he grabs his stuff from his room then heads to his first class of the day.

His first class is Language Arts. He settles into his seat as class will begin in about two minutes.

….

Near skips the first class of the day even though he knows that he shouldn't. He walks around the front area just wanting sometime to enjoy the peace and quiet that is only broken by the every now and then uncommonly happening car or two driving by. He closes his eyes for a moment.

True he may not be an outdoors person that much at least as far as the others know but he likes to go out on his own when it is quiet.

He opens his eyes hearing a car that is taking longer to drive by.

The car is moving slower than any others he's seen or heard go by but it passes and keeps going just slowly.

"Maybe it's just someone slow." He shrugs it off as he had heard from some teachers who were talking while he walked past that there are few quite slow drivers. He turns and heads around the side of the building heading to around back.

…

Mello notices that Near is skipping.

It is quite a rare that he does but usually it's if he is sick or something.

Mello turns back to the lesson not letting it bother him right now.

…..

"Have you found him?" A man demands coming into the main room that is more lit than the room he likes to hang out in.

A man comes bursting into the building rushing up to the main room skidding to a stop panting. "Sir." He pants out trying to catch his breath.

"What?" The man who seems to be the leader snaps slightly.

The man who rushed in catches his breath. "I think I know where we can find him! Actually I am one hundred percent sure. Trust me on this one."

The boss perks up. "Where?" He questions.

"Whammy's house." The man who rushed in reports.

…..

Before Mello knows it his two morning classes are over just in time for lunch.

He begins walking along towards his room to put his stuff away. He passes by Near's room only to glance noticing that the door is open a small bit. He peers inside as he slows to a slow walk.

Near is laying on his stomach on his bed maybe reading a book placed on his pillow or doing some work though his back is to Mello.

Mello shrugs it off and heads for his own room. He drops off his school stuff thinking about what might be for lunch today.

Wondering what the cooks made today.

He goes over to his desk that is like the ones in every orphans room. He grabs the chocolate bar sitting there on the desk. He unwraps the top part and munches on it as he heads to leave his room. He hums in thought as he walks munching on his chocolate bar as usual.

Once again he passes by Near's room making his eyes flicker to it and he stops no longer seeing the other and the door is a little more closed than before.

He looks around himself then pushes the door open a little when he sees no one. He peers inside and doesn't see Near but there is something laying on his bed. His heart tells him to leave and his mind tells him to snoop. He hesitates then slips inside since his heart has been known by him to tell him things that he knows just can't be right. He's been skeptical of what his heart says because he doesn't want to believe what he believes to be messed up stuff it does. He looks around himself.

A few toys, one or two towers made of different things and some puzzles are on the floor but it is cleaner in Near's room than Mello thought.

He turns to the bed finding a folded piece of paper. He goes over to it and hesitates.

What if there is something really personal on it?

He has his pride still.

If it is something personal then he would be downgrading himself but if it isn't personal then is it really downgrading him?

He bites his bottom lip feeling very conflicted about this since he has no idea what could be on the folded piece of paper resting on the bed while leaning against the pillow. He looks around himself again still quite uncertain about any of this. He looks back to it almost lost in thought about this little issue he's found himself in. He wants to know what's on it but fears that it might be something personal. He lets go of his lip and begins to hesitantly reach towards the folded paper with his free hand not holding his chocolate bar.

Just before grabbing it he once again hesitates.

He grabs it picking it up staring at the blank of the back of the paper since whatever is on it is on the front part that is on the inside of the fold. "If it turns out to personal I'll put it right back." He says to himself. He brings his chocolate bar to his mouth gripping part of the actual bar only to use his other hand to hesitantly open the folded paper. His eyes flicker to the top of it.

It is written in a language Mello hasn't seen before but it looks like a profile with notes for an investigation.

There is only the name written in English.

Suddenly there is a scream coming from the front lobby making his head whip to the door.

AN:

I hope you are enjoying.

Yes there will be references/parts in this story that is parts of a story from two other things. There will be more than one parts the reference something else. If you catch it you might be a Sonic and/or Pokemon fan.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

He puts the paper back in its spot, grabbing his chocolate bar out of his mouth snapping off a piece to eat and dashes to find out what that scream was. He skids to a stop when he arrives.

The front double doors and the double door gate are both open.

But that's not all…

There…. Holding an unconscious Linda is a man in a baggy pull over sweater and black sweats with runners on his feet.

He turns to Mello and any others, everyone, who ran to see what happened. His lips twitch in a smirk and he lets Linda's body fall down the short distance to the ground only to stand.

The adults including Rodger rush to the front ready to protect the kids.

"Freeze!" Rodger demands taking a step forward.

The man's eyes flicker to the crowd and his eyes rest on Near for a moment then continues his scan.

In the half second he looked at Near for Near takes a slight step back.

Mello turns to him and Near appears to be thinking 'oh no'. He wonders if Near knows this man.

There is the sound of a pin dropping to the ground and Mello turns in time to see a bomb land in front of Rodger only to explode into smoke.

Everyone coughs but they begin to feel drowsy.

"Sleeping gas." Mello gasps.

One by one, sometimes more than one at a time, they all drop down fainting.

Mello falls to the ground but before he blacks out he sees the person is joined by two others who are all wearing gas masks now.

Then the next thing he sees is darkness.

…

"Do we have them all?" One asks.

Another looks around. "Yes. I believe so."

"Good." The third says stepping forward. "Let's load them up."

…

 _"_ _My dear boy you must stay strong."_

 _"_ _Why mother?"_

 _"_ _Because in our hands holds the fate of the world."_

Near opens his eyes and finds himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He sits up quickly and looks around himself.

There is a clear wall where he can see the Whammy's who are also just waking up down in a circular room with exits sealed off.

The room he is in seems to be some kind of operating room like for some kind of experiment of a machine conducted by a single person.

He looks back to the Whammy's as they look around confused.

"Good to see you all are awake." A voice speaks making Near freeze.

Near turns and sees a man as he can also feel the gazes of the Whammys looking in this direction.

The man is probably in his late adult hood but not so old that he's a grandpa though he might be in just a few years' time. He has dark brown hair with mahogony eyes and an evil colored suit. He looks to the Whammy's smirking after smirking at Near. "It's too bad you were in the way." He says.

Near changes his look to that of determination. "Let them go. It's me you want. Just let them go."

The man turns to him. "Oh don't worry we will."

Near feels relief as he was ready to say that he would go along with him if he let the others go unhurt.

The man chuckles. "I'll let them go into the past." He pulls a lever and some kind of machine above the Whammy's begins to glow purple. "Just in case they have any thoughts on trying to stop us."

A spiral of purple comes down onto the Whammys.

Near whips his head back to the others. "No!" He puts his hand on the clear wall separating them.

The Whammy's are picked up and brought towards the machine that seems to be a portal to the past. They disappear and the machine powers down.

Near lowers his hands along the clear wall as he finds that he didn't have any time at all to stop it from happening.

"Now that is out of the way." The man says glancing to Near.

Near turns to the man with a glare.

"Oh don't give me that look." The man chuckles. "I am sure you know what it is that I want." He looks at Near as if knowing that Near knows.

Near's eyes widen then he goes back to glaring. "I'm not going to give it to you without a fight." He hisses.

The man laughs then when he settles down he smirks widely at Near. "Let's see your best shot. You will be doing it like it or not."

…

Matt groans as he finds himself laying on ground. He opens his eyes and one side sees sky but on the other side he sees some trees at the edge of his vision. He sits up and sees that the Whammy's are all here… Except Near…. He looks to his right and sees a city then to his left is forest.

Rodger gets up. "Is everyone alright?" He asks looking around confirming that everyone seems to be alright.

"Where are we?" Mello asks looking around as he gets up.

"More like when are we?" Matt corrects him as he gets up. "And what did they want from Near?"

"Well we won't find out if we stay here." Mello says and looks to the city. "Our best bet is to start there."

Everyone turns to the city and they head down towards it since they are the edge on top of a hill just outside of the city. They walk along and look around.

Rodger approaches a woman. "Excuse me." He says getting her attention. "What's the date?"

"Oh it's May sixth." The woman smiles kindly then turns heading into a store.

Rodger comes back to the others still not sure how far back they are without any year.

They walk along as they look around since they don't want to arise suspicions about them.

"Maybe we should head to Whammys if it exists." Linda says.

Mello turns to her thinking that was idiotic. "If it does exist we run the risk of causing not only changes that could end up being bad but it'll cause more problems." He points out. "We should find a place where we can try to figure things out without running the risk of running into ourselves."

They begin looking for a place and along a pretty quiet area they find a place that looks like ruins of an old house still standing.

"That would work." Matt says and they head towards it.

They enter and look around.

Mello gets a bad feeling about this when they see that it looks to be like it was built on so the outside is deceiving making it obvious it is in use.

"Freeze!" A voice snaps and the sound of a gun clicking ready to fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

In front of them stand two men with guns often used in war aimed at them.

One of the men has tan skin, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He is wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and black pants with dark brown boots.

The other man has black hair with slightly pale skin and aqua green eyes. He is wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and dark brown pants with black runners.

"WE SURRENDER!" Matt raises his hands in the air.

Soon they were being led deeper into the building at gun point.

They arrive at what appears to be the main room and Mello has a feeling that this is a base for a gang.

"Sir. We have the intruders." One of the men who brought the Whammy's says.

A man comes over and stands a little in front of the Whammy's. He has light brown hair, brown eyes with a little green mixed in and he scans the Whammys. He is wearing a black muscle shirt with a black light sweater that is also black, dark tinted jeans and black boots.

"Who are you?" Rodger demands.

The man in front of them smiles. "I am Andrew. Leader of the Shadows."

"The Shadows?" Linda questions.

"We are like the mafia." Andrew tells them.

Suddenly a slutty young adult woman comes in.

She is wearing a black sports bra, black short shorts, black knee high leather tie up boots with a slight heel and a black with red lining short trench coat that is not closed up. Her hair is black and eyes a navy blue colour. "Sir." She says to Andrew.

Andrew turns to her. "Was is it Mina?"

Mina glances down as if ashamed. "Um I lost track of him."

Andrew shakes his head with a sigh. "He's a kid. How hard is it really to keep track of him?"

"He's quite sneaky." Mina points out.

Just before another word is said a child dashes to behind Andrew slightly gripping his pant leg.

Andrew smiles and chuckles. "Well seems we found him. Or he found us." He says. "It's alright little one. We aren't going to let the new comers hurt you."

A child Near slightly peeks out. He is wearing a white t shirt with black pants though as it seems it's possible he may not have developed the liking to his outfit in the future yet. He appears to be very young which just confirms for the Whammys that they are in the past.

Andrew puts an assuring hand on kid Nears head.

"So who is his mother?" Linda looks around.

"You won't find her here." Andrew says getting attention back to him. "The boy has no blood related family. Hometown destroyed in flames." He looks down to kid Near only to gently trail two of his fingers along a slightly small burn on kid Nears arm that the Whammys can see as kid Near shifted. "Was left to end up wandering through the woods till he found the city left to the streets. Luckily we found him in good time." He explains. "He's one of us now. A part of our family." He looks back to the Whammys. "Life is cruel." He tells them. "That's the harsh reality of life."

"Aw that's so sad." Linda says.

Andrew gives a stern look. "What are you doing here?" He demands.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" One of the Whammy's adults ask.

Andrew growls.

More guns are pointed at the Whammy's.

"Seems you do." Matt swallows harshly.

"Come little one." Mina says.

Young Near heads over to her and she leads him away.

"You see…" Rodger begins. "We come from the future. We were sent back in time by someone evil who wanted to use Near for something. They didn't want us stopping them so he sent us to the past. He still has Near though."

Andrew raises an eyebrow. "Near?"

"The little one that Mina just took away." Rodger says realizing that Near wasn't Near in this part of his life."

"And you say that someone wanted to use him for something?" Andrew makes sure he heard right.

"Yes. He even kidnapped us all to get Near then sent the rest of us into the past." Rodger confirms.

Andrew bites his bottom lip coming out as worried. "I was worried that something like this might happen one day."

Rodger looks confused. "What do you mean?"

Andrew turns away slightly as he looks in the direction Mina and Near left in. "It is linked to his past." He says. "It's the reason that his hometown was destroyed."

"We want to stop whatever it is this guy plans to do." Rodger says. "Can you help us get back to our time and so we can stop him? It'll help if you tell us what is going on."

Andrew looks back to them. "Well…. You see the man who is the leader of the group that wants Near is Victor Blake." He says using Near's alias probably to not confuse the Whammy's.

Mello remembers the paper he found in Near's room that said that very name.

"He destroyed Near's hometown trying to get anyone who is in Near's family. But the destruction destroyed everyone of that town except for Near who barely escaped." Andrew explains. "You see his family holds a secret that if put in the wrong hands has the chance to destroy the world." He turns to some people working on computers. "Find what you can on how to get these guys back to their time. They have no time to lose." He turns to the two that brought the Whammy's in. "And you two keep an eye on them. We don't need them running around the place."

The two that brought the Whammy's in salute.

"Yes sir." One says.

Andrew turns and leaves with that heading in the same direction Near and Mina and went.

…..

Near is being held by two guys as he is carried towards a car waiting just outside the building.

As soon as their grip loosens Near manages to slip out of their grasp and begins running as fast as he can away from them.

They give chase but Near is quite fast so they can't catch up.

Near thinks he'll be home free… That is until suddenly something is shot at him.

Some kind of webbing tackles him from behind wrapping around his torso and hips knocking him to the ground zapping him.

He gives a cry of surprise as he falls to the ground clenching his eyes tightly closed as he is shocked.

When the shock is done Near is shivering.

He is picked up.

"Did you really think that we would hunt you down all these years and not be prepared?" The boss snickers as Near is carried back to him and the car.

Near opens one eye a little enough to glare at him.

The boss laughs. "Oh don't give me that look. You cannot escape this."

Near is thrown into the back seat of the car and the boss climbs into the car too sitting beside Near with Near's feet facing him.

The other two climb into the driver's seat and the passenger side of the car.

Soon they are on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

The Whammy's kind of just hang out in the living room like part of the main room that they have to stay in while they wait.

Most of them are bored though they were given some books and magazines to read if they want while they wait.

Mello wonders what just could have the capacity to even destroy the world. He also begins to wonder why Near went to Whammy's instead of just staying here. He turns to Matt who seems to be taking a nap only to look away back to his own thoughts. He blinks as a thought comes to his mind but he stops himself.

Sure they could try to stop Victor in this time zone but that means that they could make some major changes to the world that they know.

That just wouldn't be good.

….

Near who is still a shook up from the shock can only glare at the boss right now as he is still in the webbing.

"Did you really think that by leaving the Shadows meant that you would escape us?" The boss turns to Near with a winning smirk. "You had only brought yourself some extra time for freedom but now you are ours."

"We are here." The one in the passenger seat looks back to the boss.

The boss turns to look out the front window.

They arrive at their destination pulling in front of the building.

Near tries to struggle weakly knowing fully well that if these guys get their hands on the machine then the world is doomed. He is carried inside and his eyes come to rest upon the machine.

…

A new woman comes into the main room. She looks to be some kind of psychic from TV. "Who needs to return to their time?" She questions.

The Whammy's put the books and magazines down going to her.

She smiles kindly.

Andrew comes over. "Yes. Can you send them also to this location? I'm glad that you were easy to find." He says handing her a slip of paper. "Especailly with how extremely rare it is to find someone like you."

The woman waves it off taking the slip of paper. "Oh it is really no problem."

Andrew turns to the Whammys. "Good luck and don't worry about things here." He glances to the opposite side that the woman is on. "I believe I know a place that might be safer than here for Near to go to." He turns back to them. "Stop the evil group before it's too late." He leaves the room with that.

"Ready?" The woman asks just finishing reading the slip of paper.

The Whammy's nod.

The woman closes her eyes and seems to recreate the effect of the machine without the machine sending the Whammy's to their own time zone just outside of the building the bad guys have Near in.

…

It looks like some kind of artist's sculpture of some kind of machine with a circular pad that is connected to it.

Near is taken out of the webbing.

"Sir." The rest of the group that just arrived bring in the Whammys who don't struggle since they knew that they had to go into the building anyways.

The boss turns to them.

Near looks to the Whammy's pleading for them to run.

"Tie them up." The boss says.

And though the Whammy's struggle they are soon tied up only able to watch for now.

The boss heads towards the circular pad. He places Near in the middle, kneeling to do so, then moves off of it quickly.

Two metal rings rise and beginning spinning around Near after spreading out to make an X spinning so they make an X sometimes but sometimes doesn't.

As the two rings rise they bring Near up as well with him floating in the middle.

The boss looks excited that this is happening. "It's working!" He says acting super happy and excited.

The machine comes to life moving as the rings seem to send little shocks at Near like it using his strength or life to power the machine and a pole with a sphere on it moves down only to open up showing a metal chair in the middle of it.

The boss smirks widely. "Finally! The machine made to be thought to use in emergencies though can destroy the world is all mine!" He moves towards the sphere.

"I take it you are Victor." Mello says.

Victor turns to the Whammys. "That is correct." He confirms.

"Sir." A man with dyed purple hair and dark blue eyes comes in holding a struggling girl who has her wrists tied up together getting everyone's attention though Near is too busy with having himself being drained.

The girl is smaller than Near obviously younger. She has waist length straight white hair, winter blue eyes and is wearing a black tank top with black short shorts with dark brown knee high boots.

Victor looks confused. "Another?"

The girl glares. "Release my brother!" She demands.

"Brother?" Victor turns to Near then laughs. "Well well. Just our luck." He says as he turns back to the girl. "Put her with the others. She will be our back up power supply."

The girl is put with the Whammys.

"What's your name?" Linda asks.

The girl turns to the Whammy's. "Rai."

"I never knew Near had a sister." Rodger says.

Rai, probably taking that the Whammy's know her brother as Near, answers calmly. "You wouldn't have. We had to split up for safety reasons when we all got out of the fire. We couldn't tell anyone we have siblings in case one of us was found by the evil group here." She explains. "It was just coincidence or you could say dumb luck that I was walking past at this time."

"Oh." Rodger says now understanding.

Rai turns back to Near. "The machine will feed on his life as it is that way to operate."

Victor moves into the sphere thing.

Two metal curved rods come one each from the top of the sphere thing as well as the bottom of it and a futuristic hologram screen appears.

"Let's start with a little test." Victor raises his hands.

There is some sparkle dust that rises from nowhere swirling to create two gargoyles.

The gargoyles looks to be stone colored and they act like dogs glancing around shifting when needed.

The Whammy's are surprised as they come to realize just how real the machines power is.

"Go!" Victor commands. "No one comes in."

The gargoyles dash out of the front door.

The sphere moves up off the ground with Victor's evil laugh seeming to echo around the place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Rai looks worriedly to her brother. "Brother….." She mummers to herself then she gets an idea. "That's it."

"What?" Mello asks her as the Whammy's turn to her since they can't get out of the ropes.

"It'll work better if we show Silver instead of sending a thought message." Rai says.

"What is it?" Matt asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sight sharing." Rai says. "Twins in our family have a special connection. They can show the other what they are seeing as well as anyone in a certain area around them. They can also share thoughts with each other. Since Silver is brother's slightly older twin we can get a message out to Silver for help." She turns back to Near. "Brother! Open your eyes! Show Silver what is going on!"

Near struggles a little as he is still being harshly drained, as seen by the one second little electrical lines zapping at his life.

"Come on brother!" Rai says trying to be encouraging. "You can do it! Show Silver what's happening!"

Near continues to struggle and straining to try to do it until finally he stills as his eyes open only to glow white like he is unleashing a powerful spell but nothing seems to happen.

Rai smiles now talking normally. "I knew you could do it even in the position you are in."

….

Silver who is Near's slightly older twin is at the Shadows base, where the Whammy's went into when sent to the past, as he was sent here by Near who told him that they'll need help only to give him the location of the Shadows base. He is awaiting for his brother to send more information as he paces. He looks like Near except for tinted blue clothes, a hint of something else in his voice and chocolate brown eyes that turn red when under darkness of any kind.

The Shadows are in the main room as they are a little anxious about what is going on since it can't be good especially with Near saying that help will be needed. They knew about Rai and Silver as well as their family secret, including the twins one, since Near is like family to them.

Suddenly Silver stops pacing and blinks as his eyes glow white just like how Near's did.

The scene changes to what Near is seeing making all people that were in the room see what Near is seeing like they are Near.

Near looks to the Whammy's and Rai for a few moments then looks to the machine.

The two cannot speak while they are using sight sharing since they have to keep up the connection.

"Oh dear." Andrew says remembering Near mentioning the machine. "I believe that is the machine that could destroy the world." He turns to look to Silver.

Silver nods.

Andrew turns back to it with a face of determination. "We will stop this! If we don't then the world is doomed."

…

Near lets out a small slightly quiet cry making him close his eyes and breaking the connection as the draining picks up the pace as Victor starts to really use the machine. He pants slightly from the suddenness of the draining pick up.

….

The connection is broken sending the Shadows back into their base as if an illusion broke.

Silver falls to his knees.

Andrew rushes over to him kneeling beside him. "Silver. Are you alright?"

Silver looks to Andrew and nods. "We must hurry." He says and leads the way to getting to their feet. "I fear time is running out."

….

"Help will be on the way." Rai says and she looks down to her wrists trying to see if she can get free but no luck so far as she continues to try.

"Do you think you can untie us?" Mello asks.

Rai turns to him. "Maybe."

A click of a gun is heard making the two turn back to the direction of the machine finding a war like gun aimed in their general direction.

"You try to escape and we won't hesitate on killing you." The man wielding the gun says in a dangerous sounding tone as a warning.

Rai slightly glares the man.

Mello clenches his teeth.

Rai and the Whammy's have no choice but to sit and watch this all happen until help arrives.

…

As Victor moves his hands, without touching the hologram screen to make the machine work, he starts with this city by creating bars on windows and doors to try to block people who might try to stop him.

The Shadows are racing through town on their cars and motorcycles trying to make it to the building before Victor can seal them to stop them as it seems Victor spotted them thus trying to stop them by putting up walls. They keep going sometimes even having to take a risk with jumping over a ramp unstable or stable.

Andrew grips the steering wheel tightly as he continues driving with Silver in the passenger seat. "Oh please let us get there in one piece. And please let Near be ok."

"We are almost there." Silver suddenly speaks.

Andrew notices the cars outside of the buildings. "There?"

"Yes." Silver nods.

Some metal rods, that is what is making the blockages, start to appear ahead.

So Andrew, along with the others, slam on the gas just barely managing to get past before screeching to a halt.

Silver grabs his scythe and runs out of the car towards the building only to skid to a stop as the gargoyles move to stop him. "We can do tis the easy way or the hard way." He says slightly boucing his sycthes handle instead of risking hurting his hand on the blade, like someone would with a baseball bat before beating someone up.

The gargoyles start to charge.

"So I take it the hard way?" Silver says.

One leaps at him and he swings his body to the side to dodge it.

The gargoyle tumbles to the ground harshly making it crack badly.

Andrew slams a foot onto the cracked gargoyle to break it so part of its chest and neck are missing as the head falls off since the crack was made bigger.

"Hard way it is." He spins his scythe a little as he gets ready to fight slightly bending his knees while moving his scythe to get ready to attack; all as he seemingly has a staring contest with the gargoyle that didn't leap at him.

The gargoyle snarls and charges.

Silver is ready and swings his scythe at just the right time. He hits the gargoyle with a clanging noise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Boss was right." One of Victors men says as he looks at the news on his phone. "The town has sent out a warning to stay inside. They have no idea what so ever what is going on."

Another male chuckles that fades up into a laugh. "Yes! Soon the world will be ours!"

"I don't think so." A new voice speaks.

Everyone turns to look and there stands Silver holding the smoothly chopped off head of the gargoyle though it looks like it had been just all stone even on the inside.

Silver drops the head and swings his scythe with a glare. "You dare to do something like this." He growls. "Now. You must pay the price."

The Shadows come in to join Silver.

Andrew turns to the Whammy's and Rai then turns to his group. "Go help those others. Some of you stay here to do some ass kicking."

The group does as told and Andrew turns back to the evil people.

The evil people charge and the battle begins soon after as the two groups clash.

The Whammy's are untied most of the ones that helped the Whammy's and Rai go to fight while some stay to help the Whammy's figure out a way to get Near free.

"It should turn off the machine if we can get Near out of there." Mello says and he decides to try to charge at it. He does and jumps slaming into an invisible force field that sends him flying back as it only shows as some flashes of electrical lines.

"It was a valiant effort but Near still remains in there." Matt says to Mello who landed on his back just in front of the Whammy's.

Mello gets up. "We can't give up." He says mostly to himself.

"Maybe if a group of us try smashing into it." Matt offers as an idea.

"It's a low chance but we've got to try." Mello agrees.

So a handful of the Whammys dash forward only to jump slamming into the force field being knocked back again.

They try this three times but still they are knocked back.

"Well now what?" Matt quotations.

Silver looks down in thought then he perks up as if he just thought of a bright idea. "I think I know a way." He says and turns to look to the Whammys. "You see. The reason the members of our family can power up this machine is because we have a small bit of magic inside of us. It's small but enough to do the trick." His eyes flicker to Rai. "Me and Rai can strain our magic to its limits and we might be able to stop the rings if we do it together. Stop them just long enough for the shield to go down, as it's made by the spinning of the rings, to give you time to pull him out."

Rai chooses randomly Mello and Matt as she mutters in agreement only to grab two others.

"Ready?" Silver asks turning to his sister.

Rai nods. "Ready." She agrees.

The two move forward and concentrate using their magic as they approach the rings. They jump up and manage to make the rings stop as they managed to put the heads slightly into the space inside the rings with eyes shut tightly.

The four Whammys kids go and grip Nears leg pulling him out or at least trying as there is resistance.

Until finally they get him free tumbling to the ground as Near mostly lands on Mello.

Silver and Rai also fall but mange to move out of the way as the rings fall clattering to the ground in the position like from how they rose out from but not going back where they came from.

The machine starts to go a little crazy as the things Victor made disappear into dust that vanishes mid air since it lost its power source.

Mello looks down at Near suddenly worrying that they didn't make it in time.

Then Near seems to be awakening and he opens his eyes half way.

This makes the Whammy's and Near's siblings let out a sigh of relief.

The evil group are too beat up to try to help their boss who is still in the sphere thing but holding onto the chair in fear at the sudden craziness he can't control.

Near is about to get off of Mello but he is feeling weak.

Matt helps him up.

"Thanks." Near says in general for saving him and for Matt helping him up.

Matt just smiles in response.

Finally the machine settles down back to the way it was before.

The Shadows come over to check on Near and his siblings.

Near is the worst off but it seems that he will be ok with enough rest.

Andrew turns to look to the machine. "We should let the cops know about this." He says glancing to Rodger as if silently telling him to phone them. He turns back to Near and his siblings.

"Thank you for coming." Near says looking to Andrew.

Andrew smiles. "Well we wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you and Silver's help." He tells Near. "Now that the enemy is gone and it'll be safe would you like to come back with us to the Shadows?" He asks Near.

Mello clenches his teeth and for some reason he can't understand he doesn't want Near to go.

Near gives a soft smile. "I can visit when I get the chance. But right now I believe the they need me."

Andrew nods in understand. "You are free to come whenever."

Near nods already knowing this.

Mello feels more relaxed knowing Near isn't going to just leave them.

"Though can you do something for me?" Near asks.

"Anything. Just name it." Andrew responds.

"Can you take care of Rai?" Near asks.

Andrew smiles gently and nods. "Of course."

Near gives a smile of thanks.

The police arrested all of the bad group that took part in this and managed to get the boss out of the sphere thing after a bit of work to do so.

Near returned to Whammy's though he tries to act as if nothing is changed the others don't seem so keen on it as they show him more respect than before.

A month later…

Near is sitting out back on a bench placed alongside outside the back of Whammy's as he watches the soccer game go on. He has been feeling better as he was weak for about a week during which he slept most of the time to recover his strength. He turns to the sky as he begins thinking about when he arrived at Whammys.

Flashback:

It was night time.

Child Near follows Andrew as they head along to someplace. "Where are we going?" He asks.

"Some place that should keep you safe." Andrew says. "It'll be easier for Victor to find you with us however at this place it'll be harder for him to find you." He turns and they arrive at Whammys. "Never forget you can always contact us if you need to." He takes out a phone and puts it in Near's pocket. "Keep it safe and a secret. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He says. "We all love you."

Child Near gives Andrew a hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for family." Andrew says hugging back.

They pull back and Andrew rings the doorbell before slipping back into hiding around the corner of the fence around the Whammy's property.

He watches as Rodger comes out only to find Near and he makes sure that Near gets inside with Rodger before leaving himself muttering one sentence. "Take good care of him."

End of flashback.

Near doesn't notice but the soccer match ended and Matt is gently pushing Mello towards him.

Mello glares at Matt but Matt gives a knowing look. He bites his lip as he looks to Near then back to Matt.

Matt once again gives a gentle push towards Near.

Mello waves Matt off as if giving in.

Happily Matt rushes off into the orphanage.

Mello sighs and goes over to Near. "Hey."

Near blinks and turns to Mello. "Hey." He greets.

"Say. Maybe would you like to be something more than rivals?" Mello asks struggling to find the words as he has spent so much time, a few years from about a little after Near came to the orphanage, with his feelings for the other.

Near tilts his head softly. "Like what?" He asks.

"Maybe it'll be better if I show you." Mello almost sighs then he leans down and places a kiss on Near's lips.

Near freezes in surprise as Mello pulls away. He lets his mind process this then smiles and returns it with a soft kiss. "I've been waiting for you." He tells Mello.

This makes Mello smile and he finally feels at peace with himself.

The two stayed together and didn't care who knew about them. They even left Whammy's to start a life together when they felt they had it all planned out.

The end.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


End file.
